When you lock yourself away
by Skovko
Summary: Seth is happy with the way things are between them and he keeps showing up as he pleases without a care in the world. Molly on the other hand can't take it. She wants to get away from him but he keeps sucking her right back in. It's always been the way he wants it to be and she's just gone along with it until now because what Seth wants, Seth gets.
1. A nightmare you can't wake up from

Molly walked towards the front door, wondering who could be knocking this Thursday evening. It wasn't way late, just around 9 PM, but she wasn't expecting anyone, She sighed as she came face to face with a grinning Seth with a bag in his hand. Without being invited in, he just walked straight past her and into her apartment.

"Hey babe," he said once he was finally in.  
"You can't just come and go as you please, Seth," she said as she closed the door.  
"Why not? I've always done that," he said.  
"I might have plans this weekend," she crossed her arms and stared him down.  
"And do you?" He put his bag down and looked at her.  
"As a matter of fact, I have a date tomorrow," she said.  
"Not anymore, you don't," he smirked.

He closed the small gab between them, grabbed the waistline of her jeans and yanked her close.

"You're gonna cancel it now that I'm here, babe," he said.  
"Don't babe me. If you actually called instead of just showing up out of nowhere, we wouldn't be in this situation," she said annoyed.

He chuckled a little and dropped his head down so his mouth was right by her ear. His index finger and middle finger tipped inside the waistline of her jeans and ran over her stomach slowly before stopping at the top button.

"Come on, princess, I know you missed me," he put on his seductive voice.

She fell back against the front door and he followed by taking a step forward. He knew he had her again. It never took more than a touch and a sweet word to make her his again. He popped open the button, the first of four, and moved his fingers down to the next one.

"You know I like to surprise you and you also know what's gonna come next," he said.

He popped open the second button and moved his fingers to the third one.

"I'll have you all wet and horny and needy..." He continued.

He popped open the third button and moved his fingers to the last one.

"And I'll have you squirming under me, cumming so hard, begging and screaming for more," he said.

He popped open the final button and his hand disappeared down in her jeans, slowly rubbing her through the fabric of her panties. She reached up to grab a hold of his shoulders and moaned softly. He leaned his head out with a smirk, watching her standing there with closed eyes and her lips slightly parted. Those light pink lips that he never could wait to attach his own to and he didn't wait another second. She moaned again as his lips moved on hers and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. He pulled his hand out of her jeans and instead reached around to grab under her ass, lifting her up and leaning her back against the front door while she locked her legs around his waist.

"Seth, please," she moaned into his mouth.  
"I got you, princess," he promised.

He turned around and headed for the bedroom. He knew the way very well after his many visits there. They weren't in a relationship. They were friends with benefits, just the way he preferred it. He wasn't interested in going down that road again, not since his last girlfriend. After her he had gone around picking up girls at bars and leaving them right after and that was also how he and Molly had met. Just another girl in another bar, just another bed in another apartment. A bed that he found himself still in when he woke up next morning and from there this thing had just developed. He just showed up from time to time when he didn't wanna go home on his days off and she would let him in everytime.

"Did you miss me?" He smirked against the skin of her stomach as he pushed her tee up.  
"Yes," she admitted.

The tee went over her head and he threw it on the ground.

"I thought so," he leaned down and kissed her while working on unhooking her bra. "I missed you too."

Her bra went flying in the same direction as her tee. He moved down, planting small kisses down her stomach, until he reached her open jeans. He grabbed both her jeans and her panties, pulling them down her legs and dumping them by the edge of the bed.

"And I sure missed this view," he wet his lips.

Her eyes already screamed of need, silent screams and pleas for him to just ravage her completely. He moved out of bed, tossed his jacket and kicked off his shoes. She just laid there waiting, watching as he undressed until he was finally naked. He looked at her with lust in his eyes as he placed his hands on her thighs and spread her legs apart. He moved up slowly, leaving kisses and small bites on her inner thighs.

"Tell me what you want," he said.

He looked up and kept his laughter within when he saw the look on her face. She always had a hard time with dirty talk, somehow finding it embarrassing, and he loved when he could get it out of her.

"You," she tried.  
"And what do you want me to do?" he asked.

He kissed around her private area, so close yet so far away, just waiting for her to say it before he did it.

"Seth, please," she begged.  
"Tell me, princess," he cooed.  
"Fuck me," she finally got out.  
"Just fuck you?" He gave her clit a quick lick which made a shiver go through her.  
"Damn it, Seth," she closed her eyes. "Lick me, please. Eat my pussy."

His smile grew wide before he lowered his head and gave in. He only needed her to say it once, knowing he once again had driven her to a point that no other man could, and the best part about it was the he didn't even have to try hard. She was always like putty in his hands.

He had her squirming under him in no time just like he knew he would. He never needed to use anything but his tongue to bring her to this point and instead he used his hands to hold her body down while she cried out in pleasure as he made her cum.

"Told you so," a smug smile on his face as he looked at her.  
"Asshole," she smiled back at him.  
"I'll be more than happy to have my way with that too," he ran a finger over her asshole.  
"No," she quickly said.

He chuckled as he moved up her body. He knew she wasn't into that but he never passed on the opportunity to tease her if he could get away with it.

"It's alright," he said once they were face to face again. "I can make fine use of your pussy alone."

He dropped his head down and sank his teeth into her neck at the same time as he pushed into her. Her nails dug into his back, slowly scratching down, and she moaned out loud as he started thrusting. There was no one like her when it came to the way she sounded and felt and that was exactly why he had decided to continue coming back here. He could get laid anywhere he wanted but she just did everything right and by now they both knew each other's bodies and trickers inside out so it was more easy to have her as a steady sex partner than seeking out new ones constantly.

"God, Molly, you feel so good," he growled lowly as he trust in harder.

The sounds he got in return were almost pure heaven. Not only did she moan, she fucking whimpered like she was lost and in a way she was. Lost in his touches, lost in his kisses, lost in everything he did to her. He stopped leaving bites on her neck and instead licked over the tender spots and up to her ear.

"Come on, princess," he sucked on her earlobe for a brief second. "Let me feel you. It's been so long."

As much as he loved hearing her moan and whimper and cry out, it was nothing compared to how it felt when she came while he was inside her. He reached a hand down to grab one of her buttocks, squeezing it tight and hard while he continued to trust into her.

He couldn't stop the grin that appeared when he felt her walls squeeze him tightly a few seconds later. She cried out loudly, just sounds of pleasure reaching him and making him feel proud while he continued to thrust through it all to make it as good for her as possible. Her body slowly stopped shaking and he sped up in search for his own release. She reached down and grabbed his ass firmly with both hands, squeezing as he had just done to her, and he came a minute later with one final hard thrust as deep into her as he could get. For a little while time stood still and the room fell somewhat silent, only their breathing could be heard.

"Damn, babe," he chuckled as he rolled down from her.

And there he was again, the egoist Seth Rollins who didn't care about her feelings in all this mess. Not the kind man she knew existed, the man she was in love with, the man that called her princess instead of babe even though it was just a word. A word that he always used to manipulate her into bed.

"You wanna sleep?" She looked at him to see his eyes were already closed.  
"Yeah, I'm tired. We'll talk in the morning," he said.

He rolled around so his back was against her. She watched him for a few seconds because that was all she was allowed to do. He didn't wanna cuddle no matter how much she wanted to put her arms around him. It wasn't part of their agreement. An agreement that she couldn't remember actually agreeing to. It had just turned out that way. Whether or not he actually told himself they had had this talk, she didn't know, but what Seth wanted, Seth got.

With a sigh she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to clean herself up. She knew he wasn't asleep but probably watched her leave the room. It didn't matter. He would fall asleep soon enough.

She took a long shower, knowing he would be out once she finally made it back to the bedroom. It was for the better. She didn't like the idea of him being awake while she tossed and turned for a long time before finally falling asleep herself. She never had trouble falling asleep when he wasn't there but being in bed with someone that might as well be miles away always made it hard for her.

She longed for him, fucking yearned for him to just hold her, living for the little smiles and sweet words that could leave his mouth from time to time, hoping one day that he would love her back. That day would never come, she wasn't stupid enough to actually believe that, but that didn't stop her from wanting it to happen, dreaming about it.

"What a dream," she sighed as she ran a hand over the foggy mirror to reveal her mirror image. "It's a fucking nightmare and you can't wake up."


	2. Who do you belong to?

She woke up to a feeling that made her want to smile and cry at the same time. It had happened several times before. Somehow he had managed to move close to her in his sleep and she woke up with his arm tightly wrapped around her midsection and his chest pressed up against her back.

She laid still and tried to keep her breathing as quiet as possible out of fear of him waking up. She just wanted to enjoy the moment for a few seconds. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was only a few minutes away from her alarm going off so she better get out of his arms before he woke up and the morning would be ruined.

She wriggled her way free as slowly as she could. Once she was out of his warm embrace, a groan left him and he rolled over on his back. She couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping. She forced herself back to reality, grabbed her phone and turned off the alarm before it would go off. Better that he just continued sleeping through out the morning until she had to get to work. It wasn't that they couldn't talk together. They talked just fine. She just didn't want to talk to him this morning.

She quietly got dressed and he just slept through it all. She took a final look at him before leaving the bedroom. She knew she needed to end this somehow. Get away from him or rather keep him away from her. He broke her heart everytime and she was hurting more and more for each time, slowly turning into someone she didn't like. She just didn't know how to end it. He was an addiction that she couldn't quit.

She sulked as she ate breakfast, sulked as she sat alone in the kitchen and finished her coffee, sulked as she thought about the man in her bedroom. Five minutes before she had to leave, she made a decision. She walked back into the bedroom and packed her little black cocktail dress and her black heels in a bag. She also packed her hairbrush, perfume and a pack of bobby pins. Just as she zipped the bag, Seth started stirring.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.  
"7.30. I'm going to work," she answered.  
"When will you be home?" He asked.  
"Late," she answered.  
"Am I or are you cooking tonight?" He asked.  
"I'm not cooking," she answered.

She gave answers as close to the truth as she could, hoping he was too tired to catch on to anything. She never could lie to him. The few times she had tried, he had caught on right away. She speedwalked towards the door, anxious to leave the apartment as fast as possible.

"What? No kiss?" He chuckled from the bed.  
"No kiss," she yelled over her shoulder.

She heard him start getting out of bed, probably trying to catch her in the hallway for a goodbye kiss. She wouldn't allow it, not today. She knew he would be able to see it on her face. Her speedwalk turned into a sprint and she was out of the front door before he had even made it out of the bedroom.

She worked at the front desk at a big law firm. All the lawyers had their own personal secretaries and most customers would call directly to the lawyer they had personally hired. She was in charge of answering phone calls from new possible customers and making sure people actually had an appointment with someone before they were allowed to step into the elevator. The day went by as any other day, right up until an hour before her day was done and she answered the phone.

"Jackson and Teller's law firm, how may I help you?" She asked.  
"I'm at the supermarket and I'm just wondering if I should buy something," the voice sounded.  
"Seth?" She asked.  
"Hey babe. You don't answer your cell phone," he said.  
"I'm working," she said.  
"I know. That's why I called the firm. Now, do I need to buy something for dinner or do you have plans with whatever you have at home? I didn't look in the fridge or any of the cabinets before coming here," he said.  
"There's some leftover lasagna in the fridge. It should be enough for you," she said.  
"And what about you?" He asked.

She leaned her forehead down on her free hand, knowing she had to confess to her plans. He had to know one way or another and telling him now over the phone was probably better than sending a text after work which had been her original plan.

"I'm not coming home for dinner," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"I told you yesterday, I have a date," she answered.  
"And I told you to cancel it," he said.  
"You're not my father and you're sure as hell not my boyfriend so I'm going on this date whether you like it or not," she hissed angrily. "Don't wait up."

She hung up before he could say anything else. She looked at the phone, actually expecting him to call back, but it remained silent. After about ten seconds she finally let out a sigh. She wasn't sure if she had won or not but he wasn't calling back.

After finishing her day she went to the bathroom where she changed and put up her hair. She stuffed her work clothes in her bag and left it under her desk. It would be safe there till Monday morning when she came back. Ahead of her was a date with one of the customers named Taylor. A man that had asked her out several times before she finally gave in and said yes.

As much as she tried, she didn't enjoy the date. She couldn't when she knew Seth was home in her apartment. The man in front of her was kind enough but he wasn't Seth. She faked every smile, even laughed when she knew she was supposed to, but she didn't feel anything.

Seth sat with the tv on but the volume turned down. He hadn't bothered turning on any light inside her apartment. He just stared at the screen without really watching the movie that played. When he heard a car stop outside, he got up from the couch and walked over to the window. He snapped after his breath as he saw her step out of the car in such a little dress. As a man stepped out too, he started getting angry. How dare she dress up that sexy for anyone while he was sitting there alone in her apartment?

"Thank you for a lovely evening," she said.  
"You're most welcome," he walked a little too close to her for her liking. "I'd like to repeat it."

He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek and she tried her hardest not to step back and away from him.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" An angry voice reached them.

They both turned their heads to see a bare-footed and bare-chested man stroding towards them fast. He had sweatpants on but everything else was missing. She swallowed hard. Half naked and angry, Seth was a fucking god to look at as he came bursting through the darkness like that. He moved fast and was next to them in no time.

"And who might you be?" Taylor asked.  
"I'm the guy who fucked her last night," Seth crossed his arms. "Something that you'll never get to do."  
"You got a boyfriend?" Taylor looked at her.  
"No, he's not my... He's not anything to me," she tried.  
"Yeah, right," Seth snorted.  
"Is this why you've been turning me down so many times? Because you have some unsolved business with someone else?" Taylor asked.

She had no idea where to even begin to try and explain this weird situation to Taylor and she actually didn't want to either. Realizing this was her quick getaway and a good enough reason for him to never ask her out again, she chose the easy way out.

"Yes," she answered.  
"Wow, what a fool I must look like," he shook his head.  
"Yeah, you look pretty pathetic from where I'm standing," Seth said.  
"Shut up, Seth!" She hissed. "Look, Taylor, I'm sorry. You're a good man and I really did enjoy this evening. It's just... Seth and I have a past."  
"Don't try to explain. I know when I'm not wanted," Taylor moved towards his car door. "But you could do way better than that."  
"Move along now!" Seth raised his voice.

Taylor got into his car and drove away without another word. Seth chuckled as he saw the man disappear. He looked down at Molly and was met with a pair of angry eyes.

"What?" He asked.  
"You're a fucking asshole!" She sneered.

She walked towards her apartment as fast as she could on heels and he just followed behind with an amused look on his face. It wasn't until they were inside with the door closed that he spoke again.

"Don't be so mad, babe," he smirked.  
"You don't get to tell me how to react. Why do you even come here? You don't even like me," she said.  
"I like what I get to do to you," he slowly started moving towards her.  
"You can fuck so many other women," she said.  
"But none of them are as fun in bed as you are," he said.

He stopped in front of her and pulled her up against his chest. His hands reached down and moved up the little dress until her ass was exposed. He grabbed it with both hands, kneading her soft buttocks.

"Did you like dressing up all slutty for him tonight?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She knew she should still be angry, shout at him or push him away, but instead she leaned her forehead against his chest while her breathing got more heavy.

"I bet you liked the idea of making me angry, thinking you could put images into my head of someone else fucking you. Only problem is that this body belongs to me," he said.

He slapped her ass with his right hand which caused her to yelp.

"It's mine to do with as I please and right now..." His left hand grabbed her hair to tilt her head back so he could look in her eyes. "Right now I wanna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk the entire weekend."

He saw the tears in her eyes. The tears that she managed to hold back but that still made her eyes wet. He also saw the look behind the tears. The look of lust and desire, the look that just screamed at him, begged for him to take her, the look that also showed how much she was hurting. The look that he didn't wanna see but couldn't look away from either. There was a solution to that.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen since it was the room closest to where they were standing. He spun her around and bend her over the kitchen table, looking at her exposed ass. He ran a hand over it before pulling the thong down her legs. No need to get her out of that sexy little dress. He liked the way she looked in it, even with it pulled up like that, being nothing but a needy little slut ready to take him.

She heard him push the sweatpants down and she grabbed the sides of the table, already knowing this was going to be a wild ride. She moaned as she felt him run his dick up and down her folds, moaned even though he hadn't pushed inside yet. That's what he did to her. He drove her crazy with need and desire, always wanting more, always wanting him.

"You want this?" He taunted.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Say it," he demanded. "Beg for it."  
"Please, Seth," she whimpered just like he liked it. "Please, fuck me."  
"I'm gonna fuck you, alright. I'm gonna fuck you so hard," he promised.

She screamed as he thrust into hard, not stopping at all, just pulling out and thrusting back in right away, going as hard on her as he possible could. As much as she tried to hold on, her body still slid around on the smooth surface of the table. He loved seeing her like that, all helpless and completely in his power.

"Did you dress up all slutty for another man tonight?" He pulled her up by her hair. "Huh? Answer me! Did you dress up like this well knowing I would be angry?"  
"Yes!" She whimpered.  
"I fucking knew it. He never saw it coming, did he? You belong to me. You're my fucking slut, you hear me?" His voice was dark and dripping with desire.  
"Yes, Seth!" She whimpered again. "I'm your slut. Just yours."  
"That's fucking right!" He growled.

He pushed her back down and kept his hand planted between her shoulder blades while his other hand held on to her hip. He continued to thrust in hard, trying to move around a bit to get into her deeper, wanting to hurt her and pleasure her all in one.

"You better cum fast, princess, or you won't be allowed to at all," he warned her.

He knew it wasn't fair of him to turn it around like that as if it was her fault but he knew his own release was near and he didn't wanna slow down and prolong the sweet torture, not when it felt this good. Of course he would if she couldn't reach her own release first, he might be an asshole but even he wasn't that mean, but he knew she would make it when he put it down in words like that.

"Seth!" She whimpered lowly as she tried pushing up against his hand.  
"No, you're staying down!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "One minute, princess, or your time is up."

He moved his hand from her hip to her buttock, squeezing it while feeling his own hip hitting his hand time after time. He didn't care. He just wanted to feel her. She started crying out and tensing up, giving him what he wanted as she came, and he smirked proudly as he released himself into her just seconds later. He continued to stand like that, holding her down, enjoying the sight of her still in his power, while he was catching his breath. He finally grabbed both her arms and pulled her back up against his chest, his head lowering down next to hers.

"Good girl," he said.

She felt him slide out of her and heard him walk out of the kitchen. She just stood there staring at the table, not wanting to turn her head and see him leave. She felt dirty and heartbroken all over again. She waited till his footsteps disappeared into the bedroom before she finally allowed herself to move. She grabbed her thong from the floor and walked out in the bathroom. A long hot shower was what she needed and he would be asleep as always once she was done. She undressed and stepped into the shower, and as the water ran down her body, the tears finally left her eyes as well.


	3. Get it together or let her go

How he was always able to sleep that easy and that long was a wonder to her. It probably was a lot easier for him when he didn't have the same feelings for her as she did for him.

She got dressed and walked out in the kitchen. She had to find a way to be strong enough to say no to him. She just didn't know how. She started the coffee maker and when the coffee was done a little later, he came walking out still butt naked.

"Coffee!" He smiled.  
"Get dressed first," she said.

He smirked and moved over to her, trapping her between his body and the counter, pushing her up against it so she bent slightly backwards.

"Why?" He asked. "You clearly like me naked."  
"Not at 9 in the morning," she tried.  
"I don't believe you," he said.

He bowed his head down to kiss her neck while hooking one of her legs with his hand, yanking it up so he got access enough to grind his crotch over hers.

"You want me to fuck you right here and now, don't you, princess?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered lowly.

So much for being strong. He could get to her way too easy. He chuckled as he let go off her leg and moved away from her, leaving her with nothing but a wet spot in her panties.

"Later, babe," he poured a cup of coffee. "I'm gonna go workout at that gym down the road. I'll be back around noon. And then I'm gonna fuck you right where you're standing."

He whistled as he left the kitchen with his coffee and walked back into the bedroom to finally get dressed. When he came back, he had the now empty coffee cup in one hand and his gym bag in the other. He placed the cup down on the table and walked over to give her a little kiss.

"See you later, babe," he said. "Oh! And would you mind making steaks tonight? I really crave that."  
"Yeah, sure," she got out.  
"Thanks, babe," he said.

She stood in the kitchen, hearing the front door close behind him, and suddenly she just felt so empty and lonesome. She couldn't keep putting herself through this. It had been too long and he was only hurting her. Enough was enough. She walked towards the bedroom determined, knowing exactly what had to be done.

Seth knew he hadn't been fair towards her that morning so as he walked back from the gym, he stopped at the chocolate shop. He knew she had a thing for nougat filled chocolates so he pointed out some pieces, ignoring the heart-shaped ones on purpose. It wasn't a thing of love. It was just a little kind gesture to show her that he did appreciate her in his own way.

He dropped the bag of chocolate on the ground as he found his bag packed and left outside her front door. He tried the handle but of course the door was locked. He knocked and called but there came no answer. He finally took out his phone and called her. She answered after one ring only, as if she was waiting for his call.

"What's this?" He asked before she could say anything. "Why am I locked out of your apartment?"  
"You need to leave," she said.  
"You know damn well I can break the door down," he threatened.  
"Do whatever you feel you gotta do. I'm not home," she said.  
"Where are you?" He asked.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna stay here the rest of the weekend," she answered.  
"Come on! I was gonna leave tomorrow. You know that. RAW is on Monday," he said.  
"Yes, I know that but I can't do this anymore," she said.  
"Do what?" He asked.  
"This! Us! This weird little thing that you find perfectly normal. Just stay away, Seth. Please. Don't ever come back," she said.  
"Fine! You wanna act like a bitch with PMS, I'll leave. Cool down till next time, will you?" He said.

He hung up before she could say there wasn't gonna be a next time. She wasn't calling the shots between them. He was. He was the man and what he wanted, he got. She wasn't gonna play this game with him. Angrily he picked up his bag, stepped on the bag of chocolates that he had dropped and called a cab so he could get to the airport.

"What are you laughing at?" Seth asked.

It was Monday evening and he had just let Roman in on what had happened that weekend.

"You deserved it," Roman chuckled.  
"Did not!" Seth said.  
"Come on, Seth, you always do this to her. You show up out of nowhere, expecting her to drop everything for you and she does. Every single time. And then you leave again without a care," Roman said.  
"That's part of our agreement," Seth said.  
"What agreement? Yours alone or the both of you? Did you actually ever talk to her about it or did you just make that call on your own?" Roman asked.

Seth let out a sigh of frustration, knowing Roman probably was right. They had never actually talked about it. She just went along with whatever he wanted and he wasn't about to ruin that by having that kind of talk. It was easier this way.

"She agrees," he tried.  
"Bullshit!" Roman said. "That girl is in love with you and I think you know that. Either that or you're fucking blind."  
"I'm not interested in a girlfriend," Seth said.  
"No, you're scared of going into a relationship again. That's different. Molly is not Catherine so stop punishing her for what your bitch-ex did to you," Roman said.

Seth yanked his boots on, taking a few seconds in silence to lace them up before continuing the conversation.

"It's just easier this way," he finally said.  
"Yeah, for you. You're not the one getting hurt. She is," Roman said.

Seth grabbed his Burn It Down shirt and pulled it over his head, not knowing what to say to that. He knew Roman was right and he knew he wasn't being fair towards Molly. He just couldn't stop it.

"How long has it been since you first hooked up with her?" Roman asked.  
"Six months," Seth answered.  
"And how long since you last hooked up with another woman?" Roman asked.  
"Four months," Seth answered.  
"Are you seriously gonna tell me that four months only being with Molly means nothing but sex to you?" Roman asked.

Seth rolled his shoulders a bit, taking in Roman's words but not knowing what to answer.

"Seth, man..." Roman started.  
"No!" Seth cut him off. "Catherine scarred me, alright? She carved me so deep that I don't ever wanna be close with anyone again."  
"If that's your choice, then fine, but let Molly go then," Roman stood up and walked over to Seth. "You either get it together or you let her go."


	4. Feelings finally coming through

For a month Seth went on with his life and didn't mention her with a word. He didn't try and reach out to her either. In the beginning he actually thought she might contact him once she realized he really did take her up on her word and stayed away but he never heard anything from her. No call, no text, no mail, no handwritten letter. Nothing. And he hated it.

That was why when he finally had a weekend off again that he found himself in the airport, buying a ticket to her town. He thought about reaching out to her beforehand, doing the right thing for once, but he knew it wouldn't be the right thing for him. If he warned her he was on his way, she sure as hell would run and hide before he got there. He didn't want her to get away. He never did. That was why he always showed up uninvited and without warning, never giving her a chance to actually say no to him.

He took a cab from the airport and went straight to her apartment. He paid the cab driver, yanked up his bag and moved towards her apartment. The curtains were closed but he could see the light was on behind them. She was home and a smile crept up on his face. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. 30 seconds later it was opened and his smile faded as he came face to face with an unknown woman.

"Yes?" She asked.  
"I'm looking for Molly," he said.  
"No one's here by that name," she said.  
"She lives here," he said.  
"No, I live here," she said.  
"She moved out?" He asked.

He must have looked really confused because the look on her face turned into one of pity. She fucking pitied him. No one pitied him. He straightened his face, trying to give out his usual careless vibe.

"I just moved in three days ago," she said.  
"Okay, fine," he managed to give her a little smile. "Sorry for disturbing you."

She closed the door and he started walking towards the street again. He suddenly felt lost in this town even though he had been there many times before. He had no clue where she might go. He had never cared to meet her family and friends, they weren't part of the equation, and he felt utterly lost now. He took out his phone to call her, surprised that she actually picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"You moved out?" Back was his old bossy voice.  
"I told you not to come here again," she said.  
"You moved out and you didn't tell me?" He completely ignored what she had just said. "Tell me where you are."  
"Seth, listen..." She started.  
"No, I won't hear a word from you unless it's face to face. I got nowhere to go and it's too fucking late to catch a flight back. You're gonna put me up for the night whether you like it or not. Now text me your fucking address while I call a cab," he demanded.

He hung up before she could say anything back, calling a cab and feeling his phone buzz as a text came through. As soon as the cab was called, he opened the text and saw an address. He couldn't stop smiling widely. He still had her.

The cab arrived a couple of minutes later and he gave the address to the cab driver and then leaned back to enjoy the trip. He would be with her soon and he would make her cry out better than ever. It had been a whole damn month.

His face dropped when the cab stopped in front of a hotel. He quickly gathered his composure, paid the driver and stepped out of the car. There was still hope. Maybe she lived in there because she hadn't gotten another apartment yet. He walked inside and straight to the front desk.

"I'm looking for Molly Fowler. I think she stays here," he said.

The woman in front of him quickly typed in the name and then looked up with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry, sir, no one's here by that name," she said.  
"Thank you," he said lowly.

He walked out of the hotel again, managing to keep his anger within until he was out on the street. Growling lowly he took out his phone and called her again. She picked up after three rings. Three rings that only made his blood boil more.

"A hotel? You sent me to a fucking hotel?" He shouted.  
"You said you needed a place to stay for the night," she said.  
"I don't need _a_ place. I need _your_ place," he said.  
"You're not welcome here," she said.  
"Why not?" He sneered. "Why am I suddenly not good enough for you anymore?"

He heard her sigh on the other end and he kept quiet on his end. He wanted to shout a whole lot more but he wanted an explanation even more so he knew he had to keep quiet for now.

"It's funny you should ask that exact question since I'm the one who was never good enough for you," she started.

She held a small pause and it was his time to cut in. Tell her that it wasn't about that. Tell her that she was good enough but that he wasn't interested in love from anyone. Tell her what she needed to hear, what she damn well deserved to hear, but no words left his mouth.

"I went on a date last week," she continued. "I had no interest in him and I should have left but all I could think of the entire time we were in that restaurant was going back home with him, fucking him and leaving him."  
"Molly..." He whispered.  
"So I did just that," she said.  
"What?" He asked shocked.  
"I went home with him, rode him like a little devil and watched him fall asleep. I got dressed and as I left his house, only one thought ran through my mind. 'Seth would be so proud of you.' And that's when I realized that you're doing exactly to me what your ex did to you," she said.

He hadn't realized just how much he had told her about his ex until that very moment. With all his visits here, some of them involving them getting drunk and loose, he knew that he had mentioned her a couple of times. He just didn't know he had told her more than enough and that she had caught on to everything.

"That's not fair. Catherine was a gold digging whore only after my money. I never wanted anything of yours," he defended himself.  
"It's not about what she did or took from you. It's about what she turned you into," she said.  
"I don't understand," he said.  
"You've turned into a cold and closed person. You keep everyone at an arm's length, hurting them before they can hurt you. When I walked home after leaving that guy, that's all I could see. I didn't care about him. I cared about what I could do to him, that I could take his body as I pleased, and then just leave him without a second thought. Just like you've done to me so many times. Because of you I've closed my heart and become cold. I've become you, Seth. Do you know how fucked up that is?" Amazingly enough her voice remained calm throughout that little speech.

He swallowed hard, searching his brain for anything to say, but he came up with nothing. He was blank.

"And I don't wanna be you, Seth. I wanna be who I was before you. I wanna go back to the days before I met you," she said.

Those words cut deep and he finally found his voice again although it didn't have much to say.

"Come on, princess," he tried.  
"You always do that, Seth. You manipulate me by calling me princess, just so you can use me all over again and feel satisfied with yourself. In your head it's your own twisted revenge on Catherine that you take out on me," she said.  
"Just let me come over and talk to you," he pleaded.  
"No more, Seth. No fucking more. I don't wanna be in love with you anymore," she said.

She hung up and he just stared at his phone for a few seconds. Roman was right. She was in love with him. Somewhere he had always known that but he had made excuses, telling himself lies, anything that would work in the given moment.

He tried calling back but she had turned off her phone completely. He couldn't be mad at her about it. He knew she was right. He had punished her for Catherine's deeds, always convincing himself that in the end Molly only wanted his money too. The problem was that she had never asked for anything. The few times he had bought something for her like food or chocolate, he had done so because he wanted to. Not once had she asked for one single thing. He turned around and walked back inside the hotel and up to the front desk again.

"You got a room for the night?" He asked.  
"Sure," the woman smiled professionally.

30 minutes later he found himself in his boxers on the bed, a greasy cheeseburger in one hand, a beer in the other hand and a cheap porn movie running on the tv. He rolled his eyes at the fake moans that came from the pornstars. None of them sounded or looked like Molly. None of them were real like she was. None of them made him feel anything at all. He flipped through the channels until an action movie showed up, watching it without actually watching while he finished his burger and beer.

He tried calling her one more time, hoping she just had to blow off some steam, but her phone was still turned off. He rolled over on his side and instead scrolled through the pictures he had taken off her during his many visits. Most of the pictures she hadn't even noticed he was taking. He had preferred it that way, not wanting to give out any sort of wrong vibe to make her think this could be something more. He finally understood how wrong he had been. He had just assumed that she would always be there for his needs. Needs that couldn't be served by any other woman.

Once he was finally through all the pictures, he tried one last time, already knowing it would go straight to voicemail. He was pathetic. Completely and utterly pathetic. And then the anger reappeared when he replayed their last conversation in his head. She had been on a date last week. She had fucked another man last week. It wasn't her he was mad at. It was himself for not allowing his feelings to come through and now he was paying for it. Some other man, some fucking bastard that now needed to disappear from the face of the earth, had touched his woman.


	5. Wrestler's court

Seth was angry as he flew in Monday morning, angry when he spent half the day in his hotel room, angry when he entered the arena in the middle of the afternoon. Angry that she never turned her phone back on, angry that some low life piece of shit had been with her, angry with himself for not being man enough to claim her for real.

He walked with loud steps through the hallways, stomping down a little harder than usual, demanding respect with his posture and angry face all the way through the place. He reached the locker room and found Roman inside. Roman barely looked up before he found himself back first up against the wall with an angry Seth tiptoeing to try and make himself seem taller.

"Why the fuck are you always right?" Seth shouted.  
"Do you wanna talk or do you wanna fight?" Roman calmly asked.

Seth went down a little, down to stand on his feet normally instead of only his toes, still holding on to Roman's shirt though. His face didn't seem as angry anymore. If anything, he seemed hurt and lost and kind of broken. Roman reached up and placed his hands around Seth's wrists and gently moved them away from his chest.

"Talk to me, Seth," he said in his fatherly voice.  
"You were right," Seth took a step backwards. "You were absolutely fucking right and now it's too late. She doesn't want me anymore."  
"Molly?" Roman asked.

Seth nodded and bit his lip. He felt out of control, something he hadn't been in a long time and he didn't like it one bit.

"She was with someone last week," he said.  
"How do you know?" Roman asked.  
"She told me. I went to see her but she moved so I called her and she told me," Seth answered.  
"You went to see her unannounced again? Seth, we talked about this," Roman said.  
"I didn't want to give her the chance to say no," Seth said.

He walked to the nearest bench, sat down and placed his head in his hands. He sat like that for a few seconds before looking up at Roman with wet eyes.

"She didn't even want to see me, Roman. She said she didn't wanna be in love with me anymore," he said.

Roman sat down next to Seth and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me everything," he said.

There wasn't much to tell so Seth quickly got it out. How he had gone to see her, the hotel, the phone call, the other man who had been with her, how she didn't pick up her phone anymore, even the stupid porn movie on the tv, everything.

"Well, she isn't wrong. You hurt her and used her. You punished the wrong woman because of what Catherine did," Roman said.  
"I know, Roman. For fuck's sake, I know all that, okay? And I just wanna tell her I'm sorry and that... that..." Seth started stuttering.  
"What?" Roman smiled slightly.  
"That I'm in love with her," Seth finally admitted out loud.  
"And are you?" Roman asked.

Seth turned his head and gave Roman an angry look. How dare he question his motives?

"Are you really, Seth? Are you really in love with her or is this just another part of you wanting to call the shots?" Roman asked.  
"No, I'm really in love with her. I tried so hard letting her go. I didn't talk to her for a month. It broke my heart everyday not hearing from her. I tried forgetting her but I can't, Roman, I just fucking can't. As much as I've tried to keep my heart closed, she somehow found a way into it and now I can't get her out again," Seth said.

Roman smirked and squeezed Seth's shoulder.

"I just had to be sure. Fuck, look at you, man. You're hurting just as bad as I imagine her hurting," Roman said.  
"Thanks a lot," Seth said sarcastically.  
"No, it's a good thing. You fucking deserve feeling hurt after what you put her through. But, let's take it from here. She moved and she doesn't answer her phone. What else do you know about her that might be useful?" Roman asked.

Seth turned it over in his mind, going through every little detail he could think of about her.

"I know where she works," he said.  
"That's good. That's useful," Roman smiled and nodded. "Do you know if it's a place that will allow us to have a bit of fun?"  
"What do you have in mind?" Seth asked.  
"Maybe it's time to revive wrestler's court and bring it out of the house," Roman answered.  
"Who's going on trial?" Seth asked.  
"You," Roman answered.

A couple of hours before Molly's day ended Tuesday, everything changed. She had just hung up the phone when a little group of people suddenly moved in and towards the desk. Before she could say anything, Roman stepped forward and started speaking.

"Seth Rollins!" He roared powerfully. "You stand trial for being a cruel man, hurting this woman, Molly Fowler, and for being a smartass too."

Roman winked at her while Seth took a step forward. As always he was as beautiful as she remembered but there was also something different about him. Something she couldn't quite figure out.

"Does miss Fowler have a lawyer present?" Roman asked.  
"Present!" Renee walked over to her and shook the stunned woman's hand over the desk. "Renee Young at your service."  
"Hi," Molly said dumbfounded.  
"I call to the stand, Dean Ambrose," Renee said.

Dean took a step forward while going into character. His face went from a full on grin to being dead serious in a second.

"Mr Ambrose, how have you experienced mr Rollins' behaviour lately?" Renee asked.  
"Besides being annoying as always and a sore loser when it comes to video games, he's been hurt," Dean answered.  
"I object!" Seth cut in. "I'm not a sore loser."  
"Overruled," Roman cut him off with a little smile. "You totally are."  
"Like I said," Dean continued. "He's been hurt."  
"Hurt how?" Renee asked.  
"He's been heartbroken. He's finally realized how he really feels inside and now he fears it's too late. He's basically at home watching chick flicks and eating ice cream all the time," Dean answered.  
"Thank you, mr Ambrose," Renee said.

Dean nodded and took a step backwards, his face slowly starting to turn into a grin again now that he was out of character.

"Any other witnesses?" Roman asked.  
"I call to the stand, my client Molly Fowler," Renee answered.  
"What?" Molly asked.  
"Stand up, please," Renee said.

Molly didn't know why she followed orders but she stood up.

"Come out here," Renee said.

She walked around the large desk and over to stand next to Renee. Seth kept his eyes on her at all time, clearly wanting to say or do something, but he stood still, just watching and waiting.

"Miss Fowler, is it true that this man, Seth Rollins, hurt you?" Renee pointed at Seth.  
"Yes," Molly answered.  
"And is it true that despite that hurt, you're also in love with him?" Renee asked.  
"Yes," Molly's eyes started to get wet.  
"And is it true that you told him that you don't wanna be in love with him anymore?" Renee asked.

Molly couldn't answer so she just nodded. Any words now would make the tears flow and she didn't wanna break down at work.

"Your honour, I rest my case," Renee looked at Roman.  
"Mr Rollins," Roman took over. "You stand accused for breaking miss Fowler's heart and straight up being an asshole towards her. How do you plead?"  
"Guilty," Seth said.  
"Any last words?" Roman asked.  
"Yes," Seth answered.

He took a couple of steps forward and stopped right in front of her. She tried moving back but found herself with her back up against the desk.

"Looks like I got you cornered again," Seth giggled a little and reached for her hands. "I've missed you, princess, so fucking much. I'm miserable without you. I can't sleep and yesterday I even tried beating Roman up because I was so angry."  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
"No, you don't get to be sorry because it's not your fault. It's my fault. I'm angry with myself for treating you like I did and I'm angry for not allowing myself to feel what I always knew I did. I'm in love with you, Molly. I fucking love you, princess, and I don't care if you're gonna punch me right now for doing this," he said.

He crashed his lips down on hers and wrapped his arms around her while pushing her up against the desk again, trapping her like many times before, only this time it was different. This time he didn't care if the world knew. Even though she kissed him back, he still felt nervous when he pulled away and saw the look on her face. She clearly was thinking and he wasn't sure what she would come up with.

"Princess?" He asked nervously. "Please, say something. Say that I'm not too late."

She looked at him for five seconds. Five long, tormenting seconds where her face didn't give away what was going on inside her head. And then slowly her lips curled up into a smile.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

He smiled widely as he pulled her into a hug, holding her so tightly that she could barely breathe.

"Sorry, I took a detour," he laughed.  
"But you made it in the end," she said.  
"Yeah, finally," he said. "And I'm not going away again."  
"I need you to though," she said.

He leaned out with pure shock written all over his face.

"What?" He asked.  
"I'm working," she smiled teasingly. "I'm done in two hours."  
"I'll be waiting right outside," he said.

He leaned in to steal one final kiss and then started moving out with his friends. He didn't make it far before turning around and running back to her with his phone in his hand. He placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close while holding up the phone to take a picture of them together.

"Well, don't we look pretty, both of us crying and smiling at the same time," he chuckled. "I'm gonna post this all over Twitter while you work. I gotta let the world know you're mine."  
"Really?" She gave him a hard look.  
"Yeah, really," he chuckled. "Seth Rollins is officially taken from this moment."

All four of them were waiting for her outside when she finally got off work. Seth was fast to take her hand and pull her in for a kiss, actually hoping there would be some fans around to capture the moment. At least Renee was there and as always she was fast with her phone.

"Aw, you're so cute together," she said while posting the photo on her own Twitter. "Seth and his new love. Cuteness overload."  
"So we're all going out for dinner. We made reservations while you were working," Seth said.  
"And afterwards a drink would be nice too," Dean said.  
"And then we're leaving the two of you alone. We got rooms at the hotel but they didn't have room for Seth," Roman smirked and winked.  
"It's alright. I'll take him," Molly smirked back.  
"Yeah, no details, please," Roman chuckled.  
"Speak for yourself," Dean said.

Seth looked around and whistled as he entered her new apartment hours later.

"Someone upgraded," he said.  
"I can afford it," she said.  
"It's nice," he smiled and took her hand. "So walk me in a straight line to the bedroom."  
"You don't want the full tour?" She teased.  
"Only of your body," he smirked.

She giggled and turned around, leading him into the bedroom. He took a quick look around and nodded happily as his eyes landed on the bed.

"Yep, this place will most definitely do for now," he said.  
"For now?" She asked.  
"One day we're gonna move in together so you're gonna leave this place behind," he said.  
"How about you moving here?" She asked.  
"I could do that actually but I'd still rather have us buying a house together no matter which state we choose," he said.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in. His lips moved over her neck and up to her ear.

"But that's in the future, princess. Right now we're here, together at last, and I'm gonna fuck you better than you've ever been fucked before," he said in a husky voice.  
"Better than before? You're gonna top your own game?" She asked.  
"Just you wait," his tongue traced the rim of her ear. "Now, tell me what you want."

He grinned as he leaned out to watch her face and how she struggled with the dirty talk as always. It never got easy for her but he loved hearing it. His fingers dipped into the waistline of her skirt, refusing to do anything before she asked for it directly. They had played this game so many times before and he knew he would always win.

"Fuck me," she mumbled.  
"Louder," he said.  
"I want you to fuck me," she raised his voice.  
"Just fuck you?" He asked.  
"I want you to eat my pussy," she looked him directly in the eyes. "I fucking hate you sometimes."  
"I love you too, princess," he chuckled as he pulled down the zipper on her skirt. "I'm gonna eat your pussy real good and I'm not gonna stop even though you cum. Not until you tell me it fucking hurts so much that you can't take it anymore. Then I might stop."

It was a promise he made good on, continuing to work his tongue on her even though she came. She tugged on his hair, begging for him to stop, but he just grabbed her wrists to hold her still while continuing, working her into three orgasms before she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Seth, please, it hurts," she cried.

He let go off her wrists and kissed his way up her body until he reached her lips again. He took his time kissing her, slowly pushing into her meanwhile, feeling like he was finally home again.

He worked his body slow at first, something he didn't do a lot, but this time it was needed, at least to begin with. She moaned in his ear, begging for him to speed up, and he couldn't deny her. He sped up, working faster and harder, finding the rhytm that they both loved, the rhytm that made her whimper so heavenly like a fucking angel. His angel. His princess. His!

"Come on, princess, I wanna feel you," he spoke huskily in her ear. "I wanna feel you cum."  
"Three times," she reminded him in whimpers.  
"I don't care. You're gonna cum again, you hear me? You're gonna cum so fucking hard that you feel like you can't breathe."

He pushed himself up on his hands, knowing he always hit the right spot straight on in this position, making her squirm like crazy under him. A secret trick he only pulled out on certain occasions and today surely was one of those times. It was hard holding himself up like that for a longer time but she was worth it. He continued thrusting in fast, watching her face as it turned into one of pure pleasure, hearing her cry out like never before, feeling her cum and shake like crazy under him.

"Fucking sexy," he mumbled when she finally opened her eyes again and looked so blissful.

She smiled slightly and reached a hand up to touch his face. A simple touch but also all it took for him to finally release himself into her and collapse down on top of her, his arms not able to hold his weight anymore. For a little while they just lied like that, both of them panting after that incredible round of sex.

"I do know," he said lowly.  
"Know what?" She asked.  
"About all those times you weren't able to fall asleep. It broke my heart everytime hearing you sigh and feeling you move around. All I wanted to do was hold you but I was too scared to get hurt again so I pretended to sleep and waited for hours for you to fall asleep before crawling close to you and taking you in my arms," he confessed.

He pushed up on his elbows and looked down at her. His hands lying close to her face, his fingers pulling through the strands of hair he could reach.

"Your body always relaxed the second I held you," he said. "And it broke my heart even more knowing that it was that simple. All I had to do was just being a fucking human and act a bit more sweet around you and I couldn't even do that."  
"It doesn't matter now," she moved her fingertips over his back. "This matters. This right now. Us, here, together."  
"I'm sorry though. You're not her and thank fuck for that. You're real and you're all that I want," he lowered his head and gave her a little kiss. "I know you like to take a shower after sex. Mind if I join you?"

30 minutes later they were clean and back in bed. He had moved close to her right away and pulled her up on his chest. He had fallen asleep while she ran her fingers over his chest in little circles. It wasn't because she couldn't fall asleep. She just wanted to lie there for a little while, hearing his heart beat and his heavy breathing, knowing he was finally hers for real.

"I love you too," she said.  
"Still good at pretending to sleep," he chuckled and yanked her further up so he could kiss her. "Mind saying that again?"  
"I love you, asshole," she giggled.  
"We gotta work on a better pet name for me," he laughed. "Love you, princess. Now go to sleep."


End file.
